


RECLAIM

by pudgy puk (deumion)



Series: a Scrapbook of Eorzean Magazine, Newspaper, and Book Clippings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Agitprop, Duskwights, Gen, In-Universe Documents, Pamphleteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deumion/pseuds/pudgy%20puk
Summary: Some Thoughts on Sovereign Nations in the Black Shroud following the recent Capture of Boughbury, a Pamphlet.





	RECLAIM

**Author's Note:**

> (I made a thing advocating Duskwight Rights, in the style of long-eighteenth-century revolutionary pamphleteering, for Paris Fanfest for my own amusement, and am finally posting it here)

“It having come to our Attention, that there be Consternation ‘mongst the Forest-born concerning the recent Capture of the Village Boughbury by the Redbelly Wasps who drove out its erstwhile Inhabitants, and a Sentiment disinclined to Favor our People, the Duskwight People, we did see the Need to issue this following Statement:

Alas! Alack! Surely it is a great Woe to the People who once lived in Boughbury to be so Displaced. Yet theirs now is the Generosity of the City-State and its Institutions, which seest them Housed, Fed, and Clothed, and much Thanks must be given that these poor Farmers and Trappers were not given to have a Tent for Shelter, the Earth for a Bed, a Stone for a Pillow and the Breeze for a Blanket. 

Would that we could say the Same of Our People. Alas! We cannot. Surely the Theft of a Village must be Punish’d, yet before this we would see the Accounting for the Theft of a City-State Entire—Gelmorra! How can the Gridanian City-State condemn our People for stealing a Bed at all when first it denies us our Ancestor’s Home? 

Some do say that Gridania returned Gelmorra to the Elementals, that this was necessary. We say: Gelmorra was never theirs to give! The Forest-born cannot forsake the Home we once shared, then claim Ownership of it. That is a mad Cruelty.

Some do say that Gridania cannot be faulted for it only conveys and enacts the Elementals’ Will. With Respect, we doubt this. We rather suspect the Will served that tramples Our People into the Dirt is that of POWER and HATRED. How can it be the Will Of The Forest to eradicate half its Children? So we doubt that shewing us Clemency and Decency is truly against the Will Of The Forest.

But instead, Gridania shews us Contempt and Disgust, denying us even the small Boon of allowing a Fellow Duskwight to study what remains of the People’s Ancestral City! By the Twelve, our Brother Rolandaix did Naught against the Laws of any God or Man, but all the same the Wood Wailers dragged him from his Work like a common Criminal, and trampled underfoot our History and Dignity once more!

And it be more than Potsherds destroyed by these Thoughtless Acts but Peaceful Opportunities as well. The Forest-born, we sadly believe, will never treat with Our People as Equals so long as we want for a City-State Power to support us. This is why we Root-Seekers will forever advocate for the Restoration and Reclamation of Gelmorra, to the Duskwight People. Until that End, and without other Succor, the Capture of one Village may indeed be Necessary, and we will demand Justice For Boughbury after Justice For Gelmorra has been served.”

**Author's Note:**

> RECLAIM GELMORRA


End file.
